My Cafe Kiss
by JarethxXxSarah
Summary: I wrote this fanfic close to three years ago! It's pretty cheesy but it's also pretty cute. If you need a pick me up I'd read it :  I'll be honest though, there is no part of this that is deeper than a baby pool, so look on if your looking for depth :


My Café Kiss

I'll be completely honest

Showing others any form of vulnerability is my worst fear.

So its hard to tell the girl I love how I really feel about her

Especially when she's the only one who knows what I'm really like and has seen the real me.

I already feel like I'm exposed around her, so how can I tell her how I really feel about her?

Love . . .

Its all too confusing to me

"UCHIHA!" A loud voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up into the face of the my personal demented little piece of hell, otherwise known as Yukiko Kimishima. "I told you! I don't pay you to contemplate the meaning of life! I pay you to bring food to customers!" She said shoving a tray full of food in my face. "Now go or I'll take five bucks from your pay check every minute your not working."

I grumbled as I took the tray from her and walked out of the kitchen.

Look, I didn't want to be a waiter, its certainly not my ideal part time job but Yukiko pays me double what any other place will pay because I happen to be best friends with her sister

Did I mention her sister is the girl I'm in love with?

Complicated, I know.

I came out of the kitchen and made my way to the table I was supposed to be delivering the food to, when I saw her.

In a peach sundress with her long black hair falling gracefully around her, she looked out of the window in deep thought. Her head resting on her hand and her eyes glazed over.

She was the quintessence of beauty.

She finally caught my eye and smiled. "Hi Sasuke-kun! I came to see my favorite waiter" She said giggling.

God, why'd she have to be so charming? Why couldn't she be Ugly and Stupid. Maybe then I wouldn't constantly have to fight the blush I always felt.

She smiled and patted the seat next to her, inviting me to join her. I was about to decline when I heard a voice form behind me.

"Take ten minutes uchiha." Yukiko said from behind me, taking the tray from my hands. "I'll work your shift for a minute." Then she walked away with both her tray and mine and left me sitting there with the most gorgeous girl in all of Konoha.

"Wow, your pretty busy!" Kinome said shifting herself to face me as I sat down opposite her in the booth.

"Yeah, well, lots of guys come over here around lunch time to see all the cute girls after training." I said leaning back in the booth. "Not that they stay long after Yukiko yells at them for staring at the asses of her other customers." I said shrugging.

She giggled. "My Onii-chan is really something huh?" She said smiling

"She's . . . something . . . Something the majority of perverts in Konoha fear . . ." I said smiling at her. I couldn't help but smile around her, her giggle was contagious and her smile made me feel something I didn't feel around anybody else . . . It was almost magic.

"I guess she's used to yelling at perverts, They tend to stalk me . . ." She said looking down a little and her smile faded a little.

She was right, her fan boys were almost as bad as my fan girls. They took advantage of her sweet nature and it drove me crazy! When any pervert tried to mess with Kinome it made me almost as angry as when I thought about Itachi.

She looked up at me and her smile regained its usual glorious nature. "But I have you to look out for me, Sasuke-kun. Just like the day we met." She said tilting her head. "Do you remember." She asked me.

"Of course I remember." I said, how could I forget! It had happened six years ago but it seemed like it happened just last week

Six Years Ago

School yard

"Hey look at new girl! She's all alone!" "What's the matter new girl! Why don't you have any friends!" "Probably 'cause she's weak" "Yeah! I heard she couldn't even hit a target with her kunai and she tried about twenty times!" Four older girls cackled and giggled viciously over a smaller timid girl. The small girl tried to ignore them and continue playing with the daisy she had picked when the tallest girl came over and grabbed her by the collar. "Hey kid I'm talking to you!" She said growling. But the younger girl ignored her and just looked at the daisy. "Speak when spoken to." The older girl yelled shoving the young girl against a tree. ". . . I don't want to . . ." She said quietly, still not making eye contact. "WHY YOU LI-" The older girl began bringing up her fist but suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't hurt her. She didn't do anything to you. All she did was play with a flower . . . Last time I checked that wasn't a federal offence" A voice came from behind her. She turned around and suddenly was blushing like mad. "S-S-Sasuke-kun!" The older girl cooed in delight. "I-I didn't know she was a friend of yours! I would never ever have touched her if I would have known!" She said dropping the young girl. The younger girl fell with a thud to the ground. "What should it matter if she was a friend or not. She didn't even do anything . . . Only the pathetic and weak pray on those who aren't as strong as them . . ." The boy said coldly and the girl lost all color in her face. "I-I-I-I'm not . . . I'm strong Sasuke-kun! I Promise! I'll show you!" She said with a shaky voice. She cleared her throat and turned to her other friends. "Lets leave sasuke's friend alone." She said running away.

When they left the younger looked with admiration in her eyes to the older boy. "I don't know if anyone else would have saved me from her . . . Thanks . . ." The girl said smiling. She was very cute, she had long black hair and had ivory skin that contrasted with her hair beautifully. "My name is Kinome Kimishima . . ." She said. "What's yours?" She asked the boy. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said smiling back at her.

That was the first day Kinome and I met. After that day, I spent most of my free time at school with Kinome. I kind of took it upon myself to watch out for her. I didn't know what it was about her, but something drew me to her. After my clan died a year later, she took it upon herself to watch after me. That's the way it had always worked. We took care of each other, we didn't need anyone else.

Kinome touched my hand and brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and she smiled. "I'm glad I have you Sasuke-kun" She said blushing a little bit.

"You'll never now how glad I am to have you to Kinome." I said smiling at her. I held her hand and she held mine to.

As we sat there with our hands intertwined I felt something strong, something that drove me to do one of the most impulsive things I've ever done. The feeling deep within me rose and I couldn't suppress it any longer. I leaned over the narrow table that separated us and placed my free hand under her chin.

"S-Sasuke-Kun . . ." She said shyly and began blushing a deep shade of red. It drove me even crazier and I couldn't hold back any more, I pressed my lips to hers. My lips caressed hers in a gentle but urgent manor. If felt good to have her sweet lips on mine and to feel them begin to kiss me back.

It was an incredible sensation deep within me. I felt whole for the first time in a long time and I knew Kinome felt the same. Slowly I pulled away from her, even though I wanted to keep my lips on hers for just awhile longer.

"Sasuke-kun . . ." She said quietly, touching her lips and tracing where mine hand just been, as if she didn't believe what had just happened. To be honest, I didn't believe it either.

"Uchiha," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned quickly in my seat. "You have the rest of the day off . . . Paid." Yukiko smiled at me and hand me my pay check. As she walked away she turned one last time behind Kinome's back and mouthed something to me. "You've made her happy . . . Thank you" she said quietly then she turned and started tending to another one of her customers.

"Sasuke?" Kinome said putting her hand on my check gently, bringing me out of my thoughts. She turned my head so I was looking her in the eye. "I love you sasuke." She said seriously, her eyes looking straight into mine. Hearing her say those words made me happier then I had felt in a very long time.

"I love you to Kinome . . ." I said taking her free hand in mine. As we walked out of the café and into the streets of konoha, hand and hand, I knew that this would start the beginning to one of the greatest chapters in my life. All I needed was her and her love and I knew I could make it threw anything . . .


End file.
